


Cheating Alpha

by Pheonyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonyx/pseuds/Pheonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the pack go back to school the Monday after the failed track meet and smell their alpha all over their teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mondays Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I've ignored a few things from the show. Erica isn't dead, and she and Boyd didn't get kidnapped. I love them and I'm not ready to let them go. I don't hate Ms. Blake but I do think that Derek is a moron to get a new human involved with the alpha pack closing in on them. That and I love pack mom Stiles. It makes me smile.
> 
> UPDATE: I hate Ms. Blake! She's evil and Fuck her! Derek needs to stop making poor life choices.

It was the Monday after the failed track meet, and Stiles was exhausted. They'd only gotten home the night before and he hadn't slept well. He'd had nightmares about Boyd drowning, and Scott dropping the flare in the gasoline and going up in flames. That of course made him think about the Hale fire and all the pain associated with that name. Just because Ethan said that Derek was alive didn't mean that it wasn't a trick. It had been such a relief when Isaac had told him that Derek was alive and at home, that he'd almost missed the anger on the betas face. 

Once Stiles had been reassured that all wolves were sound and accounted for he'd passed through the rest of his day in a haze. He fell asleep in English as soon as he sat down, tried to give his math teacher his sociology homework and got compared to Greenberg in economics. At lunch he'd fallen asleep again, and had only woken because Erica had nudged him in the ribs. The rest of his classes didn't go any better, and he found himself longing for the end of the day. 

When the final bell rang he stumbled to the front of the school, making a quick detour to his locker, and overheard a couple of teachers talking. He didn't think anything if it till he heard Erica's name.

"- Reyes has always been confrontational, but a few of my other students have been downright cold to me all day." 

Stiles peeked in to the teachers lounge and saw Ms. Blake talking to another teacher that he didn't recognize. If it involved Erica then this wasn't going to end well. Stiles stayed out of sight and listened some more, hoping that the newly found pup hadn't gotten herself into any trouble. 

"Which students?" The other teacher asked.

"Isaac Lahey, of all people." Her tone was incredulous, and Stiles frowned. That didn't sound like Isaac at all. Isaac was the sensitive one, who liked to cuddle on movie nights and begged Stiles to make hot chocolate for the pack because the others were to manly to ask. It seemed extremely odd that he'd be frosty to anyone. "Lydia Martin called me a home wrecker in first period this morning, and I swear Vernon Boyd was growling at me."

Stiles face palmed and made a vow to never fall asleep in class again. So much for subtlety. Deciding he'd heard enough he made his way to his jeep. He was going to have a talk with the betas about keeping their tempers in check, though that didn't explain the comment from Lydia. Why would Lydia call Ms. Blake a home wrecker? Her parents had been divorced for years and Ms. Blake was to young to have been part of that catastrophe.

He drove across town and turned into the industrial park that housed Derek's loft apartment, parking next to the Camaro and Lydia's Toyota. He opened the door and heard shouting from the balcony that indicated he was late to this party. It sounded like Derek was already ripping into them, though for what Stiles had no clue. It seemed unlikely that it had anything to do with what had happened as school today as, Derek hadn't been there. In the service lift up to the loft, Stiles contemplated what Derek could be scolding the pups for but came up empty. Unless he was yelling at them for leaving, and if that was the case Stiles was going to lose his shit on the alpha. 

When he walked out of the elevator he surveyed the scene with shock. He'd expected to see the betas looking cowed and scolded. All the betas plus Lydia and Allison were on one side of the room and Derek was standing defensively on the other side, growling. There were signs of a fight, and Scott was a bloody mess. Derek wasn't much better but he had the advantage of healing faster.

Peter chuckled from behind Stiles where he was leaning against the wall. Stiles glared at him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked the room at large.

The betas continued to glare at Derek when the alpha answered. "Nothing." He then turned his back to the room and made his way up the spiral staircase.

Scott was the next one to move, grabbing Allison and walking towards the door. "I'm out of here. I can't stand the stench!" The last was directed up the stairs, though Derek would have heard it if Scott had whispered.

Stiles stepped into his best friend's path and placed a hand on his chest. "Oh no. Your all staying here until someone tells me why it's suddenly betas versus alpha in here." Stiles spun on his heal and leveled a glare at Peter. "Don't think I forgot about you either." He said.

Stiles looked around the room and watched the betas deflate with the source of their anger out of the room. Lydia was examining her nails, Allison looked nervous and the werewolves in the room, except Peter, looked like scolded children.   
"This is unacceptable." The sixteen year old human said. "We just came back from the school trip from hell not even twenty four hours ago. Boyd and Scott almost succeeded in killing themselves, until this morning we didn't even know if our alpha was alive!" Style could feel his temper ratcheting up and his voice got louder. He was tired and they were still under the threat of the alpha pack. This was not the time to pick a fight with each other. "I don't know of you've noticed but the alpha pack is still out there! We need to be working together to come out of this alive, not fighting like morons! Now someone tell me why your ganging up on Derek, and while we're at it you can tell me what happened in school today."

Scott looked confused. "What about school?" He asked.

"I over heard Ms. Blake tell another teacher that Isaac was rude to her, Boyd was growling at her, and that Lydia had called her a home wrecker."

Lydia smiled at the memory and Erica high-fived the red head. "Nice."

Stiles cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. Allison was the first one to crack and Lydia glared at the poor girl.

"It's kind of accurate." She said, shrugging at Lydia's betrayed expression. "I guess when we all got to school this morning all the wolves could smell Derek all over Ms. Blake."

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean, all over her?" He asked through his exasperation.

The entire group of teenagers looked embarrassed and angry. It would have been hilarious if Stiles wasn't so tired. He took it as a mark of the gravity of the situation that Peter wasn't even smiling. That meant this was werewolf politics.

"Like they'd been... intimate."Allison was apparently the spokesperson for the group.

Stiles flailed a little bit while he wrapped his head around the situation. "So what, he's not allowed to get laid?"

"Not of he's cheating on you." Isaac said in a small voice. 

Stiles froze. Actually he was pretty sure his brain just broke. Did they really think he and Derek were in a relationship? Better question, did they really think Derek liked him even a little bit? Cause that was a big fat nope. In fact Stiles was very aware that his place in the pack was hinged solely on his attachment to Scott and his research abilities. He didn't remember doing anything that would have indicated that he was dating Derek. Hell he couldn't remember doing anything that made them look like friends. 

Stiles shook his head and got back to the task at hand. "In order for someone to cheat on me they'd have to be in a relationship with me first." He said, gesturing wildly. "Derek doesn't fit that criteria."

Peter chose this moment to interject. "Actually,"he said. "Your actions towards the betas makes you one half of the alpha pair."   
"What?" 

Peter rolled his eyes in true Hale fashion. "The way you take care of them. You feed them, help them with home work, comfort them. You even kept them together when they weren't sure they had an alpha." 

Stiles flayed at the older man. "So what? I'm the pack mom or something?"

He looked around the room and found the pack nodding at him and making noises of agreement. "Oh my God! I'm the pack mom!" He felt his eyes widen and he looked at the stairs that Derek had disappeared up. "Does Derek think I'm the pack mom?" He asked, his voice small.

Lydia got up from her place in the couch and hugged Stiles. "You were the only one who didn't know." She said.

She let him go and turned to Allison and Scott. "I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

They nodded and got up. 

Stiles waved them off. "All of you, get out of here." He said. "I have to talk to Derek about your delinquent asses."

The group of teenagers got up and made their way to the elevator. "You too, Peter." He heard a sigh and then he was alone in the living room.

Stiles was going to have to discuss this with Derek, even if the alpha had no interest in it. That was going to be the struggle. Getting Derek to talk was like pulling teeth on a good day. Today was not a good day. Stiles blew out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Time to get this done.

He made his way up the stairs and on to the roof through the skylight. He found Derek sitting on the edge and walked over to him. He didn't sit down. For all the claims that he was pack mom, he wasn't sure Derek saw things that way. He didn't want to step on toes if that was the case, and he didn't want to disrespect his alpha regardless of the situation. 

"You hear all that?" He asked. Derek was watching Lydia's car disappear from sight.

"Hard not to." Stiles was surprised by the lack of growl in Derek's voice. He'd expected him to be angry.

"You wanna straighten this or for me?" Stiles asked. "Cause this is a whole new level of weird for me." 

Derek sighed and got to his feet, no longer able to track the car through the buildings. "They were right." He said. "You're their pack mom, I slept with Jennifer, and yes, to them, that means that I cheated on you."

Stiles sucked in a breath and let the new information bounce around in his head. "How long have they felt this way?" He asked.

"Since the kanima."

Stiles nodded. That lined up with the time that the pack started to act like a pack. He suddenly felt angry and a little hurt. "If you knew that then why did you do it? Never mind my feelings, why did you do that to your pack? You know that they have to see her every day at school, right? They don't have a choice, this isn't going to go away for them." Stiles hadn't made a move towards our away from Derek. He was going to stand his ground until he understood everything. "Even if you never see her again, she is in their face every day. How do you expect to make that better? And don't say that it's my job because it is not my job to fix your fuck ups."

Derek looked at Stiles, he looked sad, and a little guitly. Stiles felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He'd never seen Derek look this gutted before.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't mean for it to happen. I was injured and I recognized her scent from that night at the school. I asked her to get me home. The rest of the night is kind of fuzzy." He took a breath. "I wasn't healing and I didn't want to be alone."

Stiles held up a hand. "Wait." He said. "Are you telling me that you were bleeding and she got into bed with you? Instead of taking you to get medical attention, she decided sex was the answer?" He enough his head. "Jesus Christ, it's like no one had any common sense anymore."  
“I told her not to. She kinda knows about werewolves now.”

Stiles spun around and threw his hands up. “Not for nothing, Derek, but last time I checked the first rule of wolf club was not to talk about wolf club.”

Derek glared at the human. “I couldn't hide it from her! I was healing!”

Stiles grunted and decided to move the conversation along. “So what's the deal with the alpha pair thing?” He asked. “I haven't exactly thought about being in a relationship with anyone and I don't want to be the lead weight that keeps you from dating but I don't think I’ll ever give up the pups.”

“I don't want you to stop taking care of them.” Derek's face was soft and he looked about as exhausted as Stiles felt. “They need you and so do I. I made a mistake and if you don't want a relationship with me, at least remember what dating someone else would mean to them.”

Stiles nodded. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck and was in no condition to talk about feelings. "I'm done talking for the night.” He said, making his way back to the skylight. "I'm going to take a nap, in your bed to make the betas feel better. Then I'm going home unless you want me to stay. I don't care what you see me as, pack mom, mate, partner, whatever. I'll still take care of you and the pack because it's important and I like it. You're not going to get rid of me Hale."

Derek smiled and followed the human into his apartment. 

Stiles had his phone out and was sending a pack wide text, that said, 'Mom and Dad are back together. Don't come home'. "I'll talk to 'Jennifer' in the morning. Right now I'm beat."

Derek watched him crawl under the sheets. "You coming Sourwolf?"

The alpha nodded and climbed in after him. It wasn't even close to over but they needed some time to breathe before they could work on it.


	2. Tuesdays Aren't Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Ms. Blake about her actions over the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't dislike her but Derek made a bad decision.

The next morning found Stiles in his first class way before the rest of the school. It was Ms. Blake's English class and he was going to have a talk with her before the beta's got a chance to growl their way into it. He was lounging on her desk, bag at his feet, facing the door. He felt ten times better than he'd been yesterday and he chalked it up to the twelve hours of sleep he'd gotten in Derek's bed. He and Derek had slept all through the night together, and they'd both needed it.

They hadn't even woken up when the betas came home and piled in to the bed with them. 

He'd gotten up early so he could be here to talk with his teacher about the events of the past weekend. He wanted it to come from him. He wasn't sure any of the others could have this talk and not make it sound like she was the villain in the story. 

She walked in with a stack of paper in one arm and a travel mug in her other hand. She was reading something from the top of the stack and startled a bit when she finally saw Stiles.

“Mr. Stalinski,” She said. “If this is about yesterday, you'll have to get notes from one of your friends. I don't tolerate sleeping in my class.” She walked past him and set her stack of papers on the desk.

Stiles frowned and spun to face her. “It's actually about what happened this weekend.” he said.

He watched the confusion and slight embarrassment cross her face as she stood up straight and crossed her arms. “Is this about the track meet?” She asked.

Stiles shook his head. “No. I understand you spent some time with Derek Hale, and I'd like to discus that.”

Her expression changed from confused to indignant in a flash. “What I do in my private life is none of your concern.”

“It is when it involves my pack.” He responded. “I know that your aware of Derek's... situation, and I don't think you realize the gravity of it.”

“If you've come to warn me off because its too dangerous, I'm sure I'll be fine.”

Stiles smiled. “That's not it. Derek won't hurt you, but you need to understand that he's the alpha of the local pack. There are five beta wolves and three humans in this pack. I'm one of the humans.” He paused. “Werewolves are very similar to real wolves in the sense that every member has a role. First there's the alpha pair, then the betas and finally the humans.”

The more he spoke the more fascinated she seemed to get. Her eyes widened and her stance relaxed. “So does what happened make me part of the pack?” She asked. “Does this make me part of the alpha pair?”

“Oh my God! This isn't Twilight!” He spat the name like it was poison. “Derek isn't some angsty character in a book, and you're not the plucky protagonist.This pack already has an alpha pair. Derek, and me. The reason you'll find a few students acting coldly towards you is because they're pack and they see you as an interloper. As far as they're concerned I'm the pack mom and you're the other woman so to speak. And let me tell you, that was a fun conversation to have.”

She raised a hand to her mouth. “Oh, my God! Stiles, you're sixteen!” She said, concern all over her face. “Derek is way to old to be in a relationship with you!”

He held up his hand and shook his head emphatically, feeling the blush creep up his neck. “Whoa! It's not like that! At least not yet. Jesus.” He muttered the last bit to himself. “Derek and I aren't in a relationship. Its more like co-parenting until I turn eighteen, then who knows, maybe we'll end up one big happy family.

The point I'm trying to make is that it's my job to take care of the pack, and that includes Derek. I'm still trying to figure out why you slept with him when he was torn to shreds.”

Stiles felt his anger flare up past the embarrassment. “He was so badly injured, that the pack thought he was dead. From my point of view it looks like you took advantage of him and I've got a real problem with that. The last bitch who did that got murdered by Peter Hale, Derek's uncle.”

Her anger returned. “Is that a threat?” She asked.

“No, but it can be.” He said. “You need to back off. He may not be my boyfriend but he is my alpha and one night doesn't make you pack. I've shed blood sweat and tears for this pack and I'd do it again. Probably will.” He mused. “This is my family, so don't mess with it.”

The bell rang and students began to filter into the class before she could respond. Stiles picked up his bag and smiled at her. “Thanks for the talk Ms. Blake.” he said, walking to his seat. 

Scott sat down next to him and smiled. “Dude, she reeks of fear. What did you do?” 

Lydia and Allison leaned in to hear his answer. “I just had a polite discussion about family and taking advantage of people when they're down.” He said. “And I may have mentioned that the last person to take advantage of Derek was murdered.”

Scott play punched Stiles' shoulder and went back to talking with Allison. Stiles smiled at Lydia and when she smiled back he knew the world was right again.Well as right as it could be with a pack of alphas after them, but they'd be okay. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
